HiccupSanity
by KudaKano
Summary: Dagur has a much different reaction to Hiccup than the Vikings were expecting. DAGUR X HICCUP…ah screw it, Everybody x Hiccup. Based on the episode 'Twinsanity'. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Dagur makes advances on Hiccup while Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs all struggle with their own feelings for the boy (and practically fight over him) While Hiccup remains oblivious ****. Slash, but nothing too graphic. Rated T just to be safe. **

**This first chapter follows very closely to the original script with some…special changes.**

**I apologize for grammar errors.**

**xXx**

Three dragons soared over the sky of Berk as dark clouds engulfed them.

"How are we supposed to see up here?" Ruffnut called as Barf grumbled beneath her.

"You're not! That's the whole point." Hiccup explained as Toothless swooped in front of the Zippleback and glided next to Tuffnut.

"Oh…nah, I still don't get it." Tuff stated in that enthusiastic voice of his. His eyes trailed off to stare at Hiccup while the boy focused on flying. The smallest Viking's brown hair blew wildly back and fourth around his face just as his bright green eyes gave Tuffnut a questioning glance. Tuff's face heated up.

Recently the male teenagers of Berk had come across a similar problem.

They were vaguely aware of it some time after Hiccup defeated the Red Death and became the village hero, but it was only after a few incidents that the three Vikings came to a conclusion.

It happened to Fishlegs first. The chubby teen had been making adjustments to the book of dragons when Hiccup came up and observed his work. Their bodies had been very close, giving the Viking a good look at his smaller friend's face. His eyes were focused as they examined the book's contents and Fishlegs suddenly became very aware of how Hiccup's hair had grown slightly longer and the way it hid his thick eyebrows made the boy look rather…feminine. Since then every time the Hiccup was around Fishlegs the chubby teen became a blushing and babbling mess.

Then it happened to Tuffnut. The twin had been randomly paired with Hiccup while the teens were practicing hand-to-hand combat in the dragon arena. Tuffnut had a much better advantage over the village hero and was able to catch him off guard and grab him from behind before lifting him in the air in preparation for a backward tackle. However he had paused in the air with the thin boy still in his arms. They probably had never noticed it because of the boy's loose clothing but Hiccup was growing to be surprisingly curvy for a male, and Tuffnut pondered on the feel of the boy's widening hips against his front. It was only when the boy started squirming in his arms that he realized he had been holding Hiccup for a few minutes. He quickly dropped the boy and disregarded his friend's odd looks.

Now whenever Hiccup was near, Tuff couldn't help but stare at him.

Snotlout was the last to be affected. He had been trying to impress Astrid with a new move he learned with Hookfang where they would spin in sideways circles to defend from attacks. However instead of getting praise from Astrid it was Hiccup who complimented him. They boy had flown close on his Nightfury and beamed at his cousin with such a genuine smile that Snotlout's heart began to race. Though he didn't truly understand why, Snotlout now tried to impress Hiccup rather than Astrid.

In result of the strange phenomenon, the three Vikings banded together and created the COHGL club, which stood for the Curse of Hiccup's Girly Looks.

The three would find a private place to discuss how they have been cursed by a God to feel attracted to Hiccup or the possibility of Hiccup actually being a girl.

Though, most meetings usually ended with the three of them arguing about which one of them Hiccup liked the most.

Tuffnut didn't notice he had started to drool until his sister elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch!...wait, do that again, it felt nice." He stated.

Ruff gave him a weird look. "What's been up with you lately?"

Tuff was about to answer but Hiccup interrupted.

"When you two can't see, you have to trust Barf and Belch to see for you." Hiccup said before signaling towards Toothless.

"Like this!" He said gleefully as the Nightfury swirled through dark clouds and Hiccup let Toothless guide him.

"Why does he always have to speak in riddles?" Tuff asked, growing frustrated, especially since he couldn't see Hiccup anymore through the dark clouds.

"I say we trust us." Ruff called to her brother.

"Yeah! I'm with you, sister." He replied.

They both signaled their dragons, but each head got a different command and Barf and Belch tugged away from each other, causing them to start spinning wildly in the air.

The twins began yelling as their dragon headed out of the clouds and straight towards Fishlegs, who was flying steadily towards them on the back of Meatlug.

Fishlegs made a grimacing face but didn't have time to say anything as both dragons collided, sending the three Vikings falling towards the ground.

Hiccup sighed and rubbed his temples as he watched his friends fall limply into the branches of a large dying tree.

The twins barely noticed the creaking of the tree branch under their weight as they came to their senses and called out to their dragon.

"Barf, go for help!"

"Belch, get me down!"

Once again, each dragon's head pulled away from the other and began spinning through the clouds in a different direction.

The Ruff and Tuff exchanged looks of confusion just as Fishlegs gave a high-pitched whistle from his place a few branches over.

Meatlug looked over at the sound of her rider's call and growled questioningly.

Fishlegs made a strange motion with his hands and the dragon immediately started flying down towards them.

Toothless paused in the sky and Hiccup watched the interaction curiously.

Meatlug flew right above the twins and they each latched on to her right leg as she pulled them into the sky, just before the branch under them cracked and fell to the ground below.

Fishlegs' face immediately lit up and he grinned hugely. "It worked!"

"I can't believe it actually worked!"

_Crack_

The branch supporting Fishlegs' weight suddenly gave out and he yelled in surprise as he fell.

However Toothless was quick to fly under him and he thumped onto the saddle right behind Hiccup.

"What was that hand thing you were doing?" Hiccup asked, turning to give the boy a questioning look.

Fishlegs' eyes widened and his face turned red when he felt Hiccup's back press into his stomach. _Odin! His body is touching mine!_ He shifted nervously on the saddle and began stuttering.

"I-If you must know, I have been crafting s-some rud-rudimentary hand signals f-for Meatlug, uh…um j-just in case we get separated…um…uh, and they seem to h-have been well r-received." He explained, trying to sound smart through his babbling.

All he could think about at the moment was how nice Hiccup's hair smelled.

"Hand signals! That's incredible Fishlegs!" Hiccup said, He turned and beamed brightly at the boy behind him and Fishlegs' heart began beating frantically.

"Y-Yeah! I know!" he said stupidly, trying to hide his red face.

Hiccup didn't seem to notice the boy's strange behavior but Toothless fixed the large Viking on his back with a wary gaze.

"We need to start working on those right away." Hiccup said excitedly as they soared back towards the village of Berk.

Fishlegs snuggled his legs closer to the small boy in front of him just as Tuffnut and Ruffnut floated by in the claws of Meatlug.

Tuffnut glared at Fishlegs and cupped a hand around his mouth before mouthing the words: '_COHGL meeting!'_

**_xXx_**

"You guys went flying with Hiccup, without me?" Snotlout grumbled and crossed his arms. "Not cool!"

The three Viking teens were standing in a huddle in the middle of the forest, their dragons dowsing lazily around them.

"You didn't show up for the dragon academy meeting in time." Fishlegs explained, though he still had a dreamy smile on his face from Hiccup's earlier compliment.

"So! I was sleeping, manlier men have to sleep longer to rest their muscles." Snotlout said defensively.

"Well, you can sleep all you want while I'm flying with Hicky." Tuff said as he leaned back against Belch and gazed into the sky with a grin. "Yup, I get the feeling he's started falling for me. How could he not?"

Snotlout Glared at Tuffnut and Fishlegs blushed at the nickname. "I thought we weren't calling him Hicky?" The chubby Viking mumbled.

"You're right!" Snotlout stated. "We're calling him Hiccup Jorgenson! Since it's obvious that he thinks I'm the coolest!" Snotlout flexed one of his arms and grinned. "He should have my last name!"

"What, just because you have more muscle? Hiccup is still a boy, he probably doesn't even like muscles." Fishlegs argued.

"Eh! There is still a possibility that Hiccup is a girl, remember?" Tuff added, arms folding in thought. "…We're gonna have to see him naked to be sure." He concluded.

Fishlegs flushed and Snotlout shouted. "I'll take care of that!"

"Wait, what do you plan on doing? Bust in while he's taking a bath?" Fishlegs grew even redder as he spoke. "Aren't you and Hiccup cousin's?"

Snotlout frowned and Tuff began laughing. "Ha! That means Snotlout doesn't have a chance!" Tuff continued laughing until Snotlout punched him in the arm.

"It's a curse! Curses don't care about who is related to who-" He paused and scratched his head in thought. "Besides, a cousin is barely even a relation, I bet."

"You're still related." Fishlegs grumbled.

"Well, if he's _my_ cousin that means he's _my_ property."

"Hey guys."

"UWAHHH!" The three Viking all jumped out of their skin as Hiccup appeared from behind Hookfang.

Hiccup looked surprised and pondered on their reddened faces as they stared at him in silence.

"Uh…sorry did I scare you?...what's going on?" he asked, slightly amused.

"Nothing!" Fishlegs was quick to say. "Were just having and educated conversation about…d-dragons!"

Hiccup laughed and they noticed Toothless slowly stalk up from behind the boy. The Nightfury fixed the three Viking with a deadly glare before shifting protectively next to their small friend, though Hiccup didn't seem to notice.

"Heh, well I'm sorry to interrupt." Hiccup said.

Fishlegs gulped at the deadly dragon eyes staring up at him. "D-don't mention it."

Hiccup lifted his false leg over Toothless' neck and mounted the saddle.

"When you guys are done you should come down to the arena so that we can practice hand signals."

He gave Toothless a pat and the dragon gave them a final threatening growl before taking off into the sky with Hiccup.

Fishlegs relaxed and Tuffnut watched the Nightfury fly away with a puzzled look. "What's up with Toothless?" he asked.

"It's like he _knew_ we have feeling towards Hiccup!" Fishlegs stated, earning a scoff from Snotlout at his choice of words.

"That can't be right." Tuff grumbled. "Dragons are too stupid to see something like that, right Belch?" Said dragon head looked up at him and gurgled in agreement.

"But Nightfurys are really smart! Oh…geez it looked like he wanted to eat us!" Fishlegs voice rose in his panicked state.

"Heh, well if you two are too scared then I guess I'm the only one who will be flying with Hiccup from now on!" Snotlout grinned triumphantly.

"Okay, and I'll bath with him from now on." Tuff added, earning himself another punch in the arm.

Snotlout pointed a finger in his face and scowled. "You stay away from my property!"

Fishlegs sighed and pulled himself onto Meatlug's back. "Lets just head to the dragon arena."

**xXx**

Hiccup stood in front of Toothless, a shield on his left arm. He bent his knees and looked put the dragon with excitement.

He made a fist and pulled it towards his chest as he spoke.

"Toothless, battle ready!"

The Nightfury gave an answering growl before spreading his wings and lowering his head in an offensive stance.

Hiccup smiled before switching his hand gesture to point at the ground.

"Toothless, Plasma Blast!"

He immediately threw the shield into the air and Toothless' eyes followed it before shooting out a bright blue beam of fire that destroyed the shield on contact.

"Good job bud!" Hiccup praised his friend.

He brought a hand towards his face and trailed the curve of his mouth.

"Smile."

Toothless gave him a perplexed look and gurgled questioningly as he tried to mimic the same mouth movement as his rider.

"Not bad…" Astrid trailed off as she watched Hiccup walk back towards his dragon. She suddenly turned sharply and held both hands up towards her blue Nadder.

"Stormfly, spine shot!" She commanded.

The dragon cocked its head but immediately shot it's tail out, causing sharp thorn-like scales to fly into the ground, barely missing her own foot.

"Well, that's better than last time." Astrid said as she yanked on of the scales out of the ground and examined it.

Snotlout's obnoxious laughter came immediately next and they all turned towards him. He gazed challengingly between Tuffnut and Fishlegs, determined to be the one to impress Hiccup the most. Fishlegs frowned back at him and Tuffnut shrugged.

Snotlout He gave a cocky grin and held a single fist high above his head.

"Hookfang, Annihilate!" He yelled up at his dragon.

The Monstrous Nightmare growled and narrowed its eyes dangerously before blasting fire straight towards his Viking rider, causing the boy to fly backwards into a wooden panel. He cried out and fell roughly to the ground.

"Bull's eye." Tuff said as he watched his fallen comrade with an amused grin. Ruff chuckled darkly from behind him.

However Hiccup suddenly chose to give his attention to Fishlegs and the chubby Viking flushed, and shifted nervously as green eyes watched him expectantly. He gave a deep breath and called out to his dragon.

"Meatlug! Hug!" He commanded as he brought his arms to warp around himself.

Meatlug shifted excitedly for a moment before jumping up and zipping towards him at top speed just before knocking him to the ground and giving him a good lick to the face.

"Ugh…" The Viking groaned, but smiled up at her nonetheless.

"Hmm…that could actually be useful." Hiccup said while Toothless chirped in agreement.

Fishlegs beamed and flushed brighter at gaining another compliment from Hiccup and Snotlout glared at him from where he still lay limply on the ground.

Then he turned towards the twins and gestured towards their Zippleback.

"Ruff, Tuff, your turn."

_Alright, time to show Hiccup how it's done!_ Tuff thought with a grin. Thought his focus for impression Hiccup began clouding out his cooperation with his sister.

Both twins stood confidently in front of their dragon, each rider in front of the head they had bonded with. They held their hands up, but made completely different gestures.

"Belch Come!"

"Barf Go!"

Each head reacted at the same time and tugged away from the other causing Barf and Belch to smack skulls as their necks snapped back into place.

They fell limply to the ground, momentarily dazed.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut both growled at one another, baring their teeth in sudden anger. Before turning back towards their recovering dragon.

Once again they each gave different hand gestures, causing the dragon's heads to twist wildly away from one another. The beast did a backflip before crashing roughly to the ground a second time.

"Ha! I win." Tuff said with a smile. He glanced towards Hiccup but the boy was frowning with concern.

"What do you thing you're doing to my dragon?" His sister turned towards him and pointed an accusing finger.

"You're dragon? Pa- lease. You've been breathing in Barf's gas again."

"Yeah! So?" Their heads came close together, eyes glaring into one another.

"Guys, Guys!" Hiccup held his hands up, trying to ease them from their quarrel.

"Barf and Belch is one dragon. You have to use on signal at a time." He stated with a patient smile. The other Viking teens were surprised by his gentle tone.

"Good idea." Ruff grinned evilly before motioning towards her brother.

"Barf! Attack Tuffnut!"

The dragon gurgled then immediately shot his head at Tuff, sending the Viking flying into Snotlout who was still motionless on the ground. Both Viking boys groaned in pain.

"Heh. How's that?" Ruff sneered.

Hiccup slumped from where he was standing, observing both twins with irritation. Fishlegs hesitated before walking next to Hiccup and giving him a heated glance. He tried to reason with the stubborn Vikings.

"I don't think that's what Hiccup-"

"Belch, eat Ruffnut!" Tuff made a hand motion from where he was sitting and his dragon reacted instantly.

Belch's head came down and enclosed around the female Viking, causing her to make a startled and disgusted cry.

"Uh…ow?" She said as the dragon lifted her slightly and gave her a few good shakes.

"Tuff, come on!" Hiccup pleaded.

Tuffnut sighed and made another hand motion. "Whatever…Belch! Drop Ruffnut!"

Ruff fell from the dragons mouth and landed on her feet, body shaking in disgust.

"Gyuh…I can't work like this." She murmured.

"Uhg, its completely unprofessional." Tuff added.

Ruff turned towards him sharply as he walked up to his dragon.

"I'm taking my dragon, and going home!"

"You touch that dragon, and I'll-"

"You'll what?"

"I…I don't know, don't rush me. Just…ugh…uh…I'll tell you tomorrow."

Both twins rushed up to their dragon and tugged on the heads.

"Come on Barf!" Ruff said as she tugged her half of the dragon away.

Tuff tried to rip Belch away by the beast's bottom lip.

Hiccup walked up to them, arms up in a calming gesture.

"Guys come on, please leave the dragon out of it, it's over."

Hiccup grabbed onto Tuff's right arm and the twin looked down at him suddenly. He couldn't help but blush at the unexpected contact. _Hiccup has such tiny hands…_

Ruffnut observed the look on her brother's face with interest before shaking her head.

"Oh it's over!" Ruff grumbled.

"Yeah, its so over, it's under!" Tuff growled as he released his dragon and shrugged out of Hiccup's hold. He and his sister stalked away in different directions.

"What was that about?" Astrid asked Hiccup as she walked up to him, giving the twins a curious glance as they walked away.

"Eh…they'll be back." Hiccup said, though he couldn't help but watch worriedly as Barf and Belch snapped and growled at one another, just as Ruff and Tuff had moments before.

**xXx**

"Suck in your gut, Stoick!"

"It doesn't suck any more than this!"

Hiccup pushed his front door back as he and Toothless walked inside to see Gobber Strangling his father's waist with a thick, golden belt.

"Ah, the ceremonial belt. It that time again?" Hiccup asked as he hobbled inside, Toothless following closely behind him. The dragon gurgled and looked at the two large Viking with curious eyes.

"Uh…Yup! Tomorrow is the annual treaty signin'-" his voice hitched as Gobber gave a particular hard yank on the belt. "With the berserka' tribe."

"They gotta change dat' name. When your chiefs' Oswald the Agreeable, and ya' haven't been ta war in fifty years." Gobber said as he finished latching the belt behind Stoick's back.

"Oh please tell me he isn't bringing that lunatic son of his." Hiccup said, gritting his teeth with an anxious expression.

"Dagur? Oh, he'll be here." Gobber replied glumly.

"Oh great," Hiccup huffed. "And let me guess. I get to keep him from breaking things?"

"Actually, I have a mor' importan' job for you." Stoick looked down and eyed his son with a serious expression.

"You get to hide all the dragons."

Hiccup's eyes widened and Toothless gave a questioning grumble from behind him.

"From Oswald The Agreeable? Why?" Hiccup suddenly grew uncomfortable, as he often did whenever the dragons were in some way being accused of something.

"Hiccup," Stoick sighed. "Just because we've had peace for fifty years doesn't mean they still can't go…er…"

"Berserk?" Gobber finished for him.

"Exactly. Dragons could be seen as a sign of aggression. Better blissful than bloody I always say."

Hiccup frowned. He was sure that he had _never_ heard his father use such a term.

"An' the last thing we want is another bererka' skirmish. They tend to play fer keeps." Gobber added as Stoick struggled against the tightness of the belt.

Hiccup looked down in though for a moment just before his father's face came a mere inches from his own.

"Just hide the dragons son- oh!" He was yanked back as Gobber worked on the belt once again.

**xXx**

Three Terrible Terrors scurried along the woods before a blast of fire stuck the ground behind them, causing them to bolt upward in surprise. They flew into a massive heard of dragons that Hiccup and the other young Vikings were busy guiding along the island.

"Back in line! Back in line!" Snotlout ordered in a cocky tone.

"Everybody in line, in line." He turned towards Hiccup and Toothless as they gilded next to Hookfang. His eyes looked down at Hiccup's boot then slowly traveled upwards to examine the boy's waist, thin chest, and settled on a freckled face.

_He really does have a girly face_. He thought.

A sudden growl made him tear his eyes away and he looked down to see Toothless baring his teeth, obviously not pleased with the Viking's heated stare.

He stuck his tongue out at the Nightfury just as Hiccup mentioned something about the Berserker tribe.

"Is Dagur coming?" Snotlout asked excitedly. "He's so cool!"

"Cool?" Hiccup repeated with a frown. "Last time he was here he used me as a knife throwing target."

"That guy should be locked up in a cage." Astrid added as she soared to the left of them.

"That's what he did to me!" Fishlegs stated. "He wouldn't let me eat for three days!"

Snotlout began laughing hysterically at the memory.

"Then he fore fed you rotten cod heads ha ha!"

"Thanks…I almost erased that from my memory." Fishlegs grumbled.

"Lookout! Incoming Zippleback!" Astrid yelled to the bickering boys.

Barf and Belch came flying out the top of the heard and Toothless and Hookfang had to swoop out of the way to avoid them.

"Where are Tuffnut and Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked looking frantically towards the escaping Zippleback. "Someone get that dragon!"

"I'm on it!" Snotlout yelled, eager for Hiccup's attention. He motioned to his dragon and Hookfang spun around and flew upwards until it was hovering over the two-headed beast.

Snotlout gave one fearful glance beneath him before he drew a leg over Hookfang's neck and let himself drop onto Belch's.

"Whoa!" Snotlout clung desperately to the Belch's thin and wiggling neck.

Hiccup flew by them on Toothless and called out to him.

"Snotlout you need two riders!" He glanced to his right and saw Meatlug and her rider coast by him.

"Fishlegs get in there."

Fishlegs was currently staring into Hiccup's pretty green eyes in a daze but he jolted and blushed when the boy addressed him.

He looked down at the fleeing dragon nervously. He wanted to impress his friend, but he really didn't have experience with Zipplebacks.

"Uh…" The chubby Viking looked from Hiccup back to the Zippleback nervously. "I'm not sure this is a good i- whoa!"

Barf suddenly smacked its head against Meatlug causing Fishlegs to bounce off of his dragon and onto the Zippleback.

Barf immediately began expelling gas and Fishlegs shuddered at the smell.

"I don't feel so good!"

"It's the gas…just try not to breath any in." Hiccup called up to him.

"Yeah? That ship has sailed." Fishlegs spoke as he began teetering nauseously back and fourth.

"What's wrong buddy?" Snotlout whispered to Fishlegs. "Too sick to show Hiccup what a true man you are?" he sneered.

Fishlegs was about to say something but the Zippleback suddenly thrust in the air and Snotlout almost lost his balance. "Hey! Somebody tell me how to work this thing!"

Hiccup answered him worriedly. "Whatever you do Snotlout, don't Spark-"

Belch roared as he sparked the surrounding gas causing both Fishlegs and Snotlout to fly off backwards and into the air. However, Hookfang flew down and caught both of them before they reached the ground and Snotlout laughed off his own nerves.

"Okay, now I feel worse!" Fishlegs stated, curling into himself.

"Then if I were you, I would not thing about that rotten cod head sliding down your throat." Snotlout chuckled until he heard the sound of Fishlegs wrenching right behind him.

"Oh, that is disgusting." He grimaced.

Astrid flew by Hiccup as the boy watched the Zippleback fly away from the group and back towards Berk.

"Wait here." He motioned towards her. "I need to find that twins and get that Zippleback under control before the berserkers-"

A loud horn in the distance interrupted him and Astrid finished his sentence.

"Are here…"

Hiccup slumped against Toothless' saddle and sighed deeply.

"Great! Just great…"

**xXx**

Hiccup raced towards his father on the docks as he saw dozens of ships begin to sail towards them, each marked with a dragon symbol on the front sail.

He slowed as he reached the docks and glanced between the ships and his father nervously. "Um Dad, there's something-"

"Not now son." Stoick interrupted as he observed their company. "Oswald is here."

Hiccup quieted and stared up at the docking ship with wide eyes.

A helmeted soldier lowered a wooden board and raised spear in his other hand as he called out to them. "Presenting, the high chief of the berserker tribe. Cracker of skulls, slayer of beasts! The great and fearsome-"

"Oswald the Agreeable?" Gobber questioned.

The soldier shot the blacksmith a glare for interrupting before he continued.

"Dagur the Deranged!"

The soldier stepped aside so that Dagur could be seen. The bulky teen turned towards them with a frown. Blue paint marked his left eye and right arm while two tall horns towered above his helmet, making him look much taller.

He spit at the side of the boat and grinned wickedly at them.

"Dagur?" Stoick questioned in surprise.

"Deranged?" Gobber added.

"Oh no." Hiccup murmured. He flinched as he saw Dagur pull a knife from his belt, bringing back memories of how he used to be a knife throwing target.

However just as the new chief was about to throw the weapon, he halted.

Hiccup's brow furrowed as he watched Dagur's eyes widen and dart up and down Hiccup's thin frame. The angry face staring at him suddenly softened in surprise and the new chief slowly lowered his weapon, eyes never leaving Hiccup's.

_What the?_ Hiccup thought.

There was a strange look that appeared in Dagur's eye as he stepped out of the boat and walked across the plank straight towards Hiccup.

However Stoick stepped in front of Hiccup and hid him from the new chief's view.

"Dagur…where is your father?" Stoick asked.

Dagur tried to inch upwards to see Hiccup again before scowling and shaking his head slightly to re-focus his mind.

"My father has been…retired. He lost his taste for blood. I on the other hand am starving!" he sang out his last words.

He chuckled wickedly towards himself before trailing off and looking around.

"So…where are you hiding them…Stoick?" He asked, eyes full of suspicion.

"Hiding what Dagur?" Stoick dropped his arm and tried to look innocent.

"Do I look stupid to you?" the teen raised his voice.

"Trick question, don't answer it." Gobber whispered into Stoick's ear.

"We both know what's going on here." Dagur continued. "I have it on excellent authority that you're massing an army of dragons." He spun an axe in his left hand threateningly to emphasize his words.

"Excellent authority?" Stoick's eyes narrowed as he searched the teen's face. "And who would that be, Dagur?"

Dagur frowned and looked away. "Never mind. Just know that if I find it to be true, then my armada will attack with the force of fifty thousand brave berserker soldiers!"

"Stand down Dagur." Stoick raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. "There won't be any need for the armada."

Hiccup gave the new chief of the berserker tribe one final look before he slinked back behind Gobber and began running back to the village.

"Now lets get to the treaty."

Dagur's eyes followed Hiccup as the boy disappeared up the docks.

"Yes. Lets."

**xXx**

"Oh…this is bad, this is bad, this is really bad!" Hiccup spoke under his breath as he ran past houses, looking everywhere for the missing Zippleback. He tried to ignore the creepy feeling had about the way Dagur was staring at him. Though he was happy not to have a knife thrown at him, something about the berserker chief's actions didn't feel right.

He sighed and looked around again.

"I have to find that Zippleback!"

Suddenly Astrid appeared and latched onto his arm before dragging him in between two houses. "Hiccup, we have a problem."

"Oh yeah? you're telling me!" Hiccups voice grew frantic. "Dagur is the new berserker chief!"

"What?" Astrid was taken aback.

"His father retired and he thinks we're hiding dragons!" He fisted his own hair, eyes wide with bewilderment.

"Well…we kind of are." Astrid said as she grabbed the boy's hands and eased them before he ripped his hair out.

"…Which brings us to our next problem." She gestured towards the ground under them and Hiccup followed her gaze.

"Huh…Barf…Belch…Here?"

They both looked up when they heard a grumbling across the clearing and they could see the two-headed dragon digging into a basket, clueless toward the young berserker chief making his way into the village.

The young Viking acted quickly and dragged the basket away causing the dragon to follow just as Gobber and the other walked in front of the houses.

"And we're walking…walking…" They stopped in front of a large wooden shed.

"Here we have our food storage…where we-"

"Oh, oh, oh! Let me guess." Dagur interrupted. "Store your food."

Dagur walked forward to observe the housing and Gobber practically growled behind him. "No wonder they made em' chief."

"Boooring! Dagur wined. He paused suddenly and looked up at Stoick.

"Say…where did Hiccup run off to?"

Stoick looked surprised. He didn't like the strange look that appeared in the teen's eyes when he said his son's name "Hiccup? Well he's around here somewhere."

"Hmm…I want to see the dragon killing things!" Dagur blurted.

Stoick's brow furrowed and he sighed. "Follow me."

Hiccup watched them go from behind a wheel barrel when Astrid walked up behind him.

"Where did it go?" Astrid asked as she searched the houses frantically for the missing Zippleback.

"Uh..ud…I have no idea…uh you keep looking and I'll go warn my dad."

**xXx**

Inside the armory, Stoick and Gobber waited patiently as Dagur played with various weapons and pretended he was slaying different species of dragons.

A random sword flew into the wooden column next to Stoick's head and he yanked it out without a flinch. He gripped the sword tightly in his fist, wanting nothing more than to slice the new berserker chief's neck open.

"E's really got a handle on that whole deranged thing." Gobber grumbled.

Stoick grip tightened and Gobber brought his hands up to ease his friend's rage.

"Why…don' we see about signin' that treaty now?" He looked hopefully towards Dagur.

Dagur sheathed to sword on his back and frowned at the two older men. "You sound like my father…sign the treaty Dagur!...leave that chicken alone Dagur!...Put down that axe Dagur!"

Stoick and Gobber exchanged looks as the teen's voice hitched.

"Your father is a great man." Stoick stated, walking up to fix Dagur with a defensive stare, eyes narrowing dangerously. "I will not have you disrespect him!"

"My father was…a coward. I intend to return the berserkers to their former glory…something he was incapable of doing." Dagur stated defiantly.

Stoick stared into the teen's eyes before a rippling shape behind the new chief caught his gaze.

"Zippleback." He couldn't help but state as the two-headed dragon crossed his line of vision.

"I knew it! Where is it?" Dagur's face lit up and he began searching for the said dragon. However Gobber was quick and shut the back doors just in time to hide the rogue dragon from the teen's searching eyes.

"Ha ha ha, he's joking Dagur! That Stoick, always the prankster!" He walked up and placed his metal claw on the teen's shoulder to guide him away from the back doors.

"Tell me Dagur, what are some of your _deranged_ plans for the berserker tribe?"

From outside the Armory Hiccup ran frantically towards the double doors and searched for the missing dragon.

"Barf…Belch!" He tried to whisper.

He jumped when he head a gurgling from behind him and he spun around to see both dragon heads gazing curiously at him from atop the Armory roof.

"Guys you can't be here…oh come on." He paused and thought to himself.

"What do they do?…okay uh…think like Ruffnut and Tuffnut…I can't _believe_ I just said that."

He flung his arms up in a hopeful gesture in an attempt to shoo the dragon away.

"Barf, Belch, Sky!"

The dragons continued to stare at him.

"Nice weapons, very clean, no blood stains…pity."

Hiccup's heart began beating frantically as he heard Dagur voice from inside. The twin door opened up and the boy winced, closing his eyes with his arms still held in the air.

"Ah, Hiccup! _There_ you are!"

The boy looked up in surprise and stared at Dagur stupidly for a moment before answering in an overly exuberant tone.

"Dagur! I-I was just thinking about you! Hey, remember that time we went swimming and…you tried to drown me!" Hiccup couldn't help the awkward shudder that raced up his spine as he forced himself to sound merry.

Dagur let out a serious of bizarre chuckles. "Oh…the laughs we had…"

He trailed off and suddenly fixed Hiccup with a heated stare.

"Just a moment…something…is going on here."

Hiccup's breath caught in his throat as Dagur moved closer.

"I-I can explain-"

"Where is it?"

"Look, its just one dra-"

"Your leg."

Hiccup paused and snuck a glance toward the roof of the armory to see that Barf and Belch had once again disappeared.

He let out the breath he was holding while Dagur inched even closer to him.

"Never mind, there is something else going on."

"Uh…what would that be?" Hiccup looked up at him in confusion.

"_You_…you're different." Dagur's eyes scanned up and down Hiccup's body.

Hiccup interrupted him with a very fake sounding laugh.

"What? Me? Uh…look at me, how am I different? Same old scrawny me!"

"Hmm?" The berserker chief stared into Hiccup's eyes. "Nope, you're definitely different."

Hiccup stiffened and took a step back, just now realizing how close Dagur had gotten.

"You _look_ different…and it's got me kind of tingly."

Hiccup gulped. Their noses were just and inch apart. "W-what?"

Hiccup stared back into half crazed eyes as Stoick walked up to his side, silently offering an escape for his son's current position.

Hiccup gulped again before making a quick motion with his arm to change the subject.

"Alright, who's hungry?"

Stoick put a hand on Dagur's back to ease the new chief away from his son.

"Uh, its this way, Dagur."

They began walking towards the great hall until a loud grumbling sound echoed from in the village and Dagur and the other turned to stare at Hiccup.

The boy paused before thinking fast and imitating the noise he just heard while rubbing his stomach.

"Blargarg…oh boy am I hungry!" he laughed nervously as Stoick guided Dagur away.

"I said it's _this_ way, Dagur."

Dagur gave Hiccup a final look before walking with the other towards the great hall.

Stoick leaned down towards Hiccup and whispered to his son.

"Get that dragon out of here."

Hiccup stiffened at his father's harsh tone before the Stoick straightened himself and followed the others.

_What was that all about_? He thought. _Dagur is even more of a lunatic than before_.

Hiccup took a deep breath and ran behind the armory to see Toothless standing next to Barf and Belch as the two dragon heads snapped and growled at one another.

"We need the twins."

**xXx**

Astrid and Hiccup both pushed open the door to the twin's house and peered inside. They searched to darkened room as they walked in just as Toothless forced himself through the front door to join them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Hiccup practically jumped out of his skin as Tuff's upper body swung down from above the entrance and his long arms snaked around Hiccup's neck.

"Uh!...oh hey Tuffnut." He relaxed as he tried to yank the Viking arms off of his shoulders. "Feel like talking?"

The feel of Hiccup's soft, freckled skin had Tuffnut momentarily distracted.

Astrid quirked an eyebrow at the twin's contact with Hiccup but she more concerned with the matter at hand.

"Um, could you come down?"

"Whatever." His arms dropped from Hiccup neck and he did a back flip before landing hard on his feet.

He wobbled slightly and grinned. "Whoa…yeah, I love that part."

"Look about Barf and Belch, we need you and Ruffnut to help us get your dragon under control." Hiccup explained carefully.

"Uh, uh, No thank you!" Tuff's shoulder slumped at the mention of his sister.

"I am officially out of the dragon business…and the sister business…and the dragon and sister business…the drist-ster-sness-ness…"

"What's going on with you two?" Astrid asked with an actual hint of concern.

"Simple." Tuff turned in the room and retrieved a wooden spoon the hold in front of them. "You know what this is?"

Hiccup frowned. "Uh…a spoon?"

"No, its OUR spoon, just like this is OUR dish and OUR axe and OUR well groomed stuffed Yak."

His voice rose as he gestured to each of the items in the room.

"Everything is OURS! But I'm sick of OURS, for just once I want something to be just mine! Like _you_!"

He gestured towards Hiccup and the boy frowned in confusion. "Me?"

Tuffnut stiffened in surprise before coughing loudly to correct himself. "Um…you…your friendship! Yes, I share all my friends will Ruffnut too!"

He walked passed the two of them.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go pack up MY half of the Yak."

Hiccup's face filled with concern. "Go?...where?"

"I don't know. To my dark, soggy alone place…not to cry."

He looked around and his face fell. "This house…its has too many memories."

He stalked out the front door and Toothless grumbled sympathetically.

"Tuff!" Hiccup called after him but the Viking wouldn't turn around. He and Astrid stood in the doorway and watched him go.

"Dark, soggy alone place?" Astrid questioned.

Hiccup made a disgusted face. "Yeah, I really don't wanna know."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will veer away from the actual script and…I should probably rate it 'M'...nah.**

**xXx**

Tuffnut leaned back against the cave wall as he pondered his thoughts of Hiccup. The little Viking had refused to leave his mind ever since their last encounter and staring into the darkness only brought more images of his lithe form and pretty face to mind.

'_Stupid Hiccup…stupid God's curse…stupid sister_." He thought as he thumped the back of his helmet roughly against the stone wall.

He was pretty sure this curse started some time after Hiccup had defeated the Red Death…that's when Tuff started noticing the boy's lengthening hair that looked so soft to touch, or the roundness of his hips on the back of his Night fury.

"Sure wish I was a Night Fury." He said absentmindedly while considering how lucky Toothless must be to have the boy's hips pressed against his back all day.

He heard a loud sneeze echo through the cave and he answered it without thinking.

"Excuse you."

He lay back for a moment before opening his eyes and quirking his head in thought.

'_Wait a minute_.'

He stood up and walked around the corner that led to another passage. He poked his head around the side to see a very familiar face looking back at him in the exact same pose and expression.

"What are _you_ doing in my soggy place?" He asked accusingly.

"This is _my_ soggy place, and I'm not sharing it with _you_!" His sister barked back at him.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Their heads drew together as they glared into each other's eyes until an abrupt growling caused them to look up.

The two-headed dragon slowly stalked out of the darkness, each head floating in front of their master.

"Barf?" Ruff said in surprise.

"Belch?" Tuffnut said at the same time.

The dragons grumbled affectionately and nuzzled their faces into each Viking's front.

"Aww, did you miss your daddy?" Tuff asked as he scratched the dragon behind the horns resulting in a coo of agreement.

"I would have been with you sooner if not for that _witch_." He stated with a glare at his sister.

Ruff was about to retaliate when the dragons suddenly shoved them roughly and eyed them with warning.

The twins looked startled before huffing and crossing their arms. They turned away from each other to stare into the darkness instead.

"You know, you're the one whose been acting all weird lately." Ruff explained.

"Heh?" came Tuffs educated reply.

"Every time Hiccup is around you start going all crazy, like a dragon in heat!" She explained.

Tuffnut stared at her for a second, slightly startled that his sister had even noticed his behavior. He had been sure that he had hid his feeling in a professional manner.

"Pfft…well, I…uh…"

His sister stared at him skeptically as he mumbled out an answer.

"I…I can't tell you! It's a club secret!" He blurted.

"Club? What club? Are talking about when you and the other boys get together and talk about weird things involving Hiccup?" She asked.

Tuff gapped at her, mouth hanging wide open. '_We've been discovered!_'

Tuffnut gritted his teeth then looked all around him anxiously before scooting closer to his sister and cupping his hand around him mouth as he spoke.

"Okay I will tell you…but you can't tell another living soul or the gods will curse you too."

Ruff nodded, though still holding a look of suspicion.

"Me, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were cursed by a God to have fancy feeling towards Hiccup, but it's okay, because we think Hiccup might be a girl anyway." He explained rather quickly.

Ruff started at him for a second before shaking her head. "Boy's are so weird."

"I know." Tuff answered. "Maybe only men can be cursed by gods."

Barf and Belch both studied their humans with confused expression, though they continued to nuzzle them affectionately.

"Okay, I guess now I know why you're acting like a psycho troll, I just have to watch out for when Hiccup comes around right?"

"Definitely." Tuff answered. "And don't try to stop me sis, sometimes a man has to follow his destiny."

Ruff snorted but now held a smile as she examined her brother.

With the same thought in mind, each sibling spit into their hand before smacking them together with a grin. Then they clashed their helmets with a loud clang that echoed through the cave.

"You know, I did spit a little bit more in my hand." Tuff stated.

Barf and Belch growled happily before practically knocking the Viking over in affection.

**xXx**

All the Viking crowded together in the Great Hall. Now that Berk's guests took up half the space, there was a lot less room and each table was completely filled with the thick bodies of Vikings and Berserkers.

Hiccup sat next to his father while Dagur sat on the opposite end, rambling on about some nonsense with his fellow Berserkers.

Stoick leaned down next his son and whispered into his ear. "Did you get that Zippleback under control?"

Hiccup smiled nervously back up at him. "Yeah, no worries, Tuffnut and Ruffnut found their dragon earlier and now it's deep in the woods with Toothless and the others." He answered quietly.

Stoick nodded in satisfaction and brought his attention back to the crowd.

A few tables down, Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut all sat side by side so that they could stare into the direction of Hiccup while speaking quietly so that Astrid and Ruffnut wouldn't hear them.

"I can't believe to told your sister about the club!" Snotlout hissed into Tuff's ear.

"I couldn't help it, she squeezed it out of me with her demon magic." Tuff answered casually.

"Odin, please don't let her tell Astrid." Fishlegs whispered.

The other two Viking boys may have been too thick to notice but it was obvious to Fishlegs that Astrid had a thing for Hiccup, especially since she kissed him on more than one occasion.

He wished he could kiss Hiccup that easily but he knew his advances would not be as delightfully accepted as Astrid's. And then there was the fact that Astrid was _very_ strong and if she found out that Fishlegs was even thinking about Hiccup in such a way it would probably earn him an axe to the face.

"Hey, what's with Dagur?" Tuff asked.

The other two males both looked at Dagur to see the new chief leaning forward on the table so that he could see past Stoick and stare intently at Hiccup's face. Though Hiccup didn't seem to notice.

Fishlegs felt his heart drop into his stomach. He knew _that_ look. It was the same look that Snotlout and Tuff and probably himself even, have been giving Hiccup for the past month.

"Oh no…Dagur has the curse!" He screeched right in Tuffnut's ear, causing said Viking to wince and glare at him.

"No way!" Snotlout sated excitedly. "I never knew we had so much in common! Do you think he'll want to join our club?"

"Like Hel, I'm already sharing Hiccup with two people who are out of my league." Tuff said earning him a glare from Snotlout.

"Oh…this is bad, this is very bad!" Fishlegs squeaked.

If the past has taught Fishlegs anything about Dagur, it was that he liked using force to get what he wanted…and if what he wanted was _Hiccup.._.

Fishlegs suddenly felt dizzy and he tugged at his collar.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? You look like you just saw a Troll." Tuff stated as he observed Fishlegs' reddening face.

He suddenly whisked his head around and eyed the ground near the tables. "You'd tell me if you saw a troll right? I know they're out there-"

"No, guys! You don't understand! We need to keep Dagur away from Hiccup!" Fishlegs was visibly shaking.

"What? He's only looking." Snotlout said as he observed his idol from across the table.

"You can look but you can't touch Dagur, not my property at least." Snotlout sang.

Suddenly Dagur tore his eyes away and hiccup's face and adopted a crazed look. He stood up and held his mug into the air. "A toast! To Death!" He belted.

However Gobber stood up next to him and interjected with his own toast.

"To your father!"

The other Vikings raised their mugs and followed the statement. "To Oswald!"

"To Oswald!" they chanted.

Dagur slumped back into his seat. "Fine…_whatever_. To Oswald! To Oswald! Bladeh-blah-bladeda-bleh!" He growled in frustration and stabbed his food with a knife.

"Well on that cheery note," Gobber began. "Shal we sign the treaty and send you on yer' way?" He unfolded the parchment and presented it to the young chief with hopeful eyes.

"Great idea!" Dagur stood again. "Lets sign that Treaty. Bring us the dragon's blood!" he commanded.

Hiccup's eyes widened from where he sat. "Uh…did you say dragon's blood?"

Stoick gave a nervous laugh. "Don't be ridiculous Dagur, yer' father and I haven't signed a treaty in dragon's blood fer' over fifty years."

Dagur eyed the larger man suspiciously. "Why would that be a problem, Stoick?"

He brought his face closer and lowered his voice. "In less of course, you don't kill dragons anymore?"

The room Hall filled with confused grumbles and Stoick eyes their surrounding with caution before answering. "A-heh, we still kill dragons." He said rather forcefully, eyes filling with anger as he stared back at Dagur.

"The problem is," Gobber added. "We've killed so many, that there isn't a dragon within two-hundred miles of here."

Dagur frowned at the man and then gestured to his crowd of berserkers.

"Well, we'll just have to look a little harder then."

The berserkers all called out in agreement.

Stoick and Gobber both sighed and slumped back into their seats. However, Dagur's gaze wandered again and he suddenly moved over the table to sit across from Hiccup, his eyes scanning the boy's face intently.

Hiccup stiffened and practically choked on a sip of drink. He coughed a few times and set the mug back onto the table.

"Uh…is there something I can help you with, Dagur?"

The new chief leaned forward onto the table and set his chin in his hand as his eyes traveled up and down the boy's chest.

"You've never really killed a dragon before, have you Hiccup?"

Hiccup's jaw clenched and he subconsciously brought a hand down toward his missing leg as past images of the Red Death flashed in his eyes. He didn't know if Dagur knew he had killed the largest dragon in existence and he wasn't sure how the new chief thought he lost his leg, but he decided to play innocent and go along with Dagur's assumption.

"Oh, yeah you know me, can't even lift an axe nonetheless kill a dragon." He forced himself to sound chipper as he spoke.

Dagur's eyes continued to study him and the older boy grinned before leaning closer. "Well, I could show you how it's done, once we find a dragon on Berk, that is." He said, almost maniacally.

Hiccup swallowed and inched back a bit as Dagur drew even closer.

"Er, you know what else you could show me? How to throw knives at trees, you're really good at that…or acting deranged?" Hiccup grinned sheepishly as Dagur let out a series of odd sounding chuckles.

"Oh Hiccup…we need to spend more time together, we have so much catching up to do."

Dagur made sure that Hiccup's gaze was away from his drink as he brought a hand up and dropped something into the boy's mug.

"Uh…um…yeah sure." Hiccup reluctantly agreed before sipping his mug. He smacked his lips at the odd taste didn't think much of it.

Dagur flashed his white teeth in a sideways grin before standing up and returning to his seat next to Stoick, who was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh Gods!" Fishlegs chocked from across the room. He had been hanging off the side of the table in order to see what Dagur was doing with Hiccup and now his body was frozen in the same position.

"He just put something in his drink…and Hiccup drank it!"

"Maybe it was just a sweetener." Tuff said as he poked at his own food.

"For some reason I doubt that." Fishlegs growled.

"Since when is there anything sweet on Berk?" Snotlout asked. "Men don't eat sweet things."

"Guys! Would you please focus?" Fishlegs begged as he gestured towards Dagur.

"I have a really bad feeling that Dagur is planning something with Hiccup-"

They all paused and looked up when they heard a mug drop to the floor. It was a small noise and most everyone else didn't notice, but since the three Viking had their attention on Hiccup almost constantly, they noticed right away.

Hiccup leaned over to pick his mug off the floor but when he saw his hand shaking he pulled it back to his chest and took a deep breath.

Stoick leaned over him in concern. "Are you alright son?" He whispered.

Hiccup swallowed and nodded, though he could feel the rest of his body begin to shake slightly and the room began to spin in front of him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. His heart was beating rapidly and he felt short of breath.

"Ugh…I-I don't feel very well all the sudden…" He said quietly.

Stoick nodded and put a large hand on his son's back. "Why don' you head home early tonight?"

Hiccup nodded weakly before Gobber came up behind him and guided him out of the Great Hall. Hiccup walked slowly on wobbly legs before disappearing completely.

Most of the Berserkers and other Vikings didn't notice but Dagur watched to boy leave with a smug grin.

Fishlegs regarded the new berserker chief's expression and he felt his stomach tighten.

'_This is very bad!' _

**xXx**

It was night, and almost pitch black outside as Fishlegs nervously walked through the sleeping village and up the hill towards the chief's house.

It wasn't like him to break into people's homes, but he just _had_ to make sure Hiccup was alright. He had kept himself up all night worrying about the boy until he decided that a quick check-up wouldn't hurt. He just prayed that Stoick wouldn't catch him.

He gulped at the thought and then his eyes widened when he found himself at Hiccup's front door.

He knew it was locked without even trying so he walked around the house towards Hiccup's room where he knew there would be an open window. He smiled when he found what he was looking for but all relief came to a sudden halt when he ran into another body and toppled to the ground.

"Ow!" he yelped and looked up in a panic until he saw Snotlout leaning over him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he screeched before remembering to keep his voice down and clamping a hand on his own mouth.

Snotlout snorted. "What? I'm just here to visit my beloved." He said merrily.

"I should be asking _you_ the same question."

Fishlegs glared at Snotlout. "I'm checking on Hiccup because he's _sick_! Not because I'm a _pervert_."

Snotlout chuckled and looked up at the boy's window. "Whatever, are you coming up or not?"

Fishlegs eyes him suspiciously "But…how are we supposed to get up there without-"

The chunky Viking's words died in his throat as Hookfang slowly approached them from behind Snotlout.

"Are you crazy? We can't have dragons in the village right now!" He hissed.

Snotlout winced at the harsh tone then put a finger to his lips. "Shh, don't worry, everyone's asleep, and it's just for a second."

He motioned towards the large dragon and Hookfang happily brought his head down so that both young Viking could step onto his muzzle. Then he lifted them up to Hiccup's widow and the boys carefully, and slowly stepped inside.

It wasn't as dark as it was outside due to a flickering candle at Hiccup's bedside, but as they boys walked closer to the bed and their eyes adjusted, both of their mouths fell open at what they saw.

"Hey guys." Tuffnut greeted them casually from where he was seated.

He was lying on the wooden bed, propped up slightly while Hiccup's upper body was curled against his side, head resting on Tuff's chest. Tuffnut brought a hand around the boy's lithe frame and pulled him even closer while the boy slept.

The two Vikings gapped at the blonde twin before Fishlegs choked out his words.

"W-what are you doing?" he blurted.

Tuffnut grinned and adjusted himself as Hiccup snuggled even closer in his sleep.

"My young Hiccup was sick, so I came to _comfort_ him, and I seems my presence was appreciated."

"Tuffnut!" Snotlout stomped closer to the bed, thick finger pointing at the twin accusingly. "What did I tell you about stealing my property?"

"Mm…"

Hiccup moaned in his sleep and Snotlout and Fishlegs both stiffened, torn between bolting from the room and beating Tuffnut into a pulp.

"Realx, he's been making noises like that all night." Tuff said. "Watch."

He brought a finger down and poked the boy's freckled cheek rather hard, but instead of waking Hiccup's brow furrowed and he groaned deeply.

Fishlegs flushed at the noise. "H-he's a deep sleeper."

Snotlout pouted and shook his head. "That's because he's sick, idiot!"

"Um…I'm starting to think it's more than that." Fishlegs whispered as he pointed towards the sleeping Hiccup.

They followed his gaze to see a very prominent tent formed between Hiccup's legs.

The three Viking's faces went beet red.

"Whoa…" Tuff stated after staring at it for a moment. "I guess he's not a girl after all."

Hiccup moaned again and shifted closer to the twin, resulting in a wide grin from Tuff.

"He must _really_ like me."

Snotlout scoffed. "Yeah right, its only because he's dreaming about _me_ right now."

Fishlegs shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He felt anxious yet he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from Hiccup's aroused form.

Tuffnut's hand traveled lower down the boy's body and Snotlout grabbed a hold of it before it could reach its destination.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled. "I'm the only one who will be in charge of _touching,_ thank you."

Tuffnut raised and eyebrow and gestured to the sleeping boy against him.

"Come on, can't you see this guy _needs_ me."

"He doesn't even know that you're here!"

"Ah."

All three Vikings froze again at the sound of Hiccup's breathy gasp. They looked down to see the boy weakly brush his hips into Tuffnut's side before groaning again.

The blood rushed back to their faces.

Fishlegs stepped closer and noticed that Hiccup's freckled face was flushed and he was breathing deeply, almost panting.

Tuffnut cleared his throat and put a hand up towards his fellow club members.

"Do you guys wanna give us some privacy?" he asked.

"Like Hel! You get off of that bed right now!" Snotlout said as he grabbed Tuffnut by the collar and tore him away from the sleeping boy.

Snotlout attempted to take the twin's place on the bed but the blonde Viking tackled him to the floor and they began wrestling.

"Guys, I really think we should just leave Hiccup alone-"

Thump.

The three Viking froze again as they heard a door then footsteps approaching from the bottom of the stairs.

They all paused for a moment and exchanged glances before the three of them scurried away and clawed at one another as they toppled out of the window.

Hookfang caught the three Vikings and raised them so they could barely peek over the wood of the window.

Hiccup was still sleeping soundly on his side, but now squirmed slightly in his sleep as his arousal brushed against his blankets.

A figure approached from the darkness and while Fishlegs was expecting to see Stoick, a surprised squeak caught in his throat at the sight of who entered.

Dagur.

**xXx**

**Oh God, I know right? What a situation. :p**

**Let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
